


拉姆斯的告白信

by Axel007



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, OOC
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel007/pseuds/Axel007





	

壁炉噼里啪啦地燃烧，松脂的香味随着忽明忽暗的火光四下弥漫。窗外大雪纷飞，拉姆斯的皮靴底部已经湿透了，他宽阔的肩上还落着没有融化的雪片。

他坐在书桌旁的木椅上，静静地凝视着壁炉中的火焰。突然，他伸出手，有些不耐烦地拉开桌子最下方的抽屉，从一打厚厚的羊皮纸中抽出最下面的一张。

北风呼啸了起来。

 

亲爱的（这个称呼会不会有些奇怪？拉姆斯曾经提起笔又放下，琢磨了许久才写下了这个别扭的单词）Reek:

你相信有一种爱会很残忍吗？就像见到一只漂亮的蝴蝶会忍不住捉住它，然后为了防止它逃跑撕碎它漂亮的翅膀一样。小时候我的邻居养了一只母狗，一年春天它生了一窝崽子。我喜欢哪些毛茸茸的小东西。可我表现爱的方式却不是抓住它们安抚，或者拿出玉米饼给它们当点心。每当我看见它们时，总喜欢用力跺脚，这样它们就会受惊似的跑开。我小时候可喜欢这么捉弄这些小崽子啦，我喜欢看它们惊慌失措的样子。我喜欢它们，这点毋容置疑，可这种喜欢是不是有些残忍？

遥远的岛屿上住着一个王子，很小的时候就被送走做了一个大领主的养子。他喜欢糟蹋女性，认为能给他生下私生子是荣幸。哦，他一定是十分喜欢这些漂亮的姑娘，否则怎么会表现得那么刻薄呢？

凭心而言，Reek，my Reek，你觉得我怎么样？我在你犯错时采取的那些小措施是不是也有些残忍呢？——别害怕。我知道你看到这里会手脚发抖，恨不得把信扔了。耐心点，把它看完。——你看。我花了这么大力气，绕了那么多圈子，你应该明白我在说些什么了吧？亲爱的，别担心。——如果你愿意，嫁给我吧。如果你愿意，今晚午夜，咱们在心树下见面。我会瞒着父亲，在旧神的注视下与你举行一场没有嘉宾的婚礼。

Ramsay Bolton

 

拉姆斯将这封信翻来覆去看了很久。他坐立难安起来，一会站起身，焦灼地在烧得通红的房间里踱步；一会儿又坐下，皱着眉在椅子上扭动。

北风更大了。他终于意识到这封信是他不安的来源。

他捻起这封信，犹豫了一会儿，将它丢进了燃烧的壁炉里。


End file.
